Various types of tableware and associated placemats are known in the prior art devised for use by infants and children at mealtime. However, what is needed is a surface contact self-sealing integrated tableware and dining mat that includes an impervious, rubberlike planar portion having a raised perimeter delimiting at least one concavity above an upper surface, and a suffuse undersurface disposed for sealable contact with an underlying surface upon which said mat is disposed, said sealable contact preventative of lateral displacement of the planar portion across the underlying surface, wherein said sealable contact creates a partial vacuum when attempts to separate the undersurface from the underlying surface are made except at an outer edge of the planar portion, whereby removal of the planar portion from the underlying surface is effective only by peeling the undersurface from the underlying surface starting first at the outer edge.